


【KuraBistro |丸 仓】21:16 喧潮

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【KuraBistro |丸 仓】21:16 喧潮

丸山喜欢亲吻，无论是纠缠而黏稠的吻或是落在嘴角的轻吻，无论是在亲密的卧室中还是在人潮人海的祭典上。

也可以是现在，在杂志摄影棚的休息室里。丸山明明知道门是虚掩着的，根本没上锁，他还是没法抑制地去追上大仓柔软的舌，直到对方喘着气推开他。

“行了……”大仓撅撅嘴示意都要给亲肿了，“一会儿还有拍摄，这幅样子怎么见人。”

话虽如此，这位俳优仍然半楼着丸山的腰，语气也里含着份撒娇，他的拒绝总会相反地起到勾引作用，像蜂蜜一样诱惑着丸山。

可惜今天丸山不得不忍耐了，不仅因为大仓接下来有摄影，更因为那个摄影师就是他。

“明明是小忠先凑过来的吧？”丸山退开身时脸上还因为情绪高涨而泛红，眼神里的不舍黏稠得几乎要化成实质。

丸山正要去拿桌上的相机，大仓突然盖住了他的手，还不忘挑逗地轻抚一下。

他凑近丸山耳边，话语轻飘飘的:“晚上的照相也拜托摄影先生了？”

这意味浓厚的暗示几乎让丸山有种把大仓就地正法的冲动，可惜对方总是很狡猾，撂下话便闪过身子率先溜走了。

丸山忍不住看向自己的相机，这一部是工作用，存储的不过是要刊登在杂志上的明星照片。

真正浮现在丸山脑海里放在他家里的另一部相机，一部几乎专门用来拍摄大仓的相机。不…那里面自然不是些日常录像。

那里生动记录着大仓的呻吟，哭泣，身上暧昧的青紫，还有…被丸山插入的模样。

现在丸山回想，或许他心中对大仓的悸动比想象中发源得更早。

丸山喜欢镜头下的大仓，作为摄影师他总是要求俳优摆出有点高傲的样子，抬起下巴亦或是冷着眼神，同时那丰厚的嘴唇又暗藏着某种甜蜜，这样的大仓和平时总是欢笑的模样很不一样。他很喜欢。

同很多以欲望和冲动为主题的故事一样，酒精在俳优和摄影师的关系间起到了重要作用。

起因是一场到深夜才结束的拍摄，大仓和一些杂志的工作人员混得很熟，干脆一块去喝酒。丸山也被邀请了，他本该赶紧回家的，奈何不懂得拒绝，等反应过来时人已经在居酒屋了。

居酒屋喧闹的场景也是他断片前的记忆。

之后能想起的，近乎全是下流的画面。他眼前是大仓蒙着薄汗的胸腹，低头便能见到自己正插在对方后穴里的阴茎。

这很显然不是什么春梦，大仓收缩后穴所带来的快感货真价实。丸山甚至还紧握着对方的手腕，可以想象他刚才是怎样粗暴地冲撞，每一下都顶过前列腺，以至于现在大仓的小脸上满是泪痕。

“maru…别发呆…”大仓不满地皱皱眉，他主动地动了动腰身，屁股和囊袋相碰发出淫靡的轻响。“给我嘛，快点动一动，然后射给我……”

真是难以想象被当今二十代女性视作理想男友的俳优会说出这样不知廉耻的话语，丸山还处在不清醒状态的头脑根本不能抵抗这种挑逗。几乎是不经思考的，他让大仓翻过身来变成后入体位。“到底和多少人做过了？”他的声音还含着醉酒后的沙哑，像一副催情剂让身下的人更加兴奋。

大仓早已把理智丢到快感里了，哼哼唧唧的不回答，只知道翘着屁股渴求更多。丸山见他这幅下流模样没由来的不快，大手在抚弄过那圆润的屁股后“啪”得打了下去，一连几下让臀瓣像颗红莓一样泛红。

遗憾的是这完全没起到惩罚作用，大仓在最开始的一下还吃痛往前爬，之后立马就学会了从疼痛获取快乐，简直无师自通。他甚至直接在羞耻的打屁股声中射了出来。

丸山之后的行动不知该说是聪明还是愚蠢。他伸手把床头的相机勾了过来，扭过大仓因为情潮而泛红的脸直接摁下了拍摄键。

“你干吗……”沉溺于快感的俳优终于感到羞耻，下意识地想要遮住自己的脸，却直接被丸山阻止了。“夜晚的摄像工作还没结束哦。”他低着声音说，“上杂志不就是为了宣传吗？…那来吧，我把你下流的样态全照下来，让所有人知道你是个婊子。”

丸山之后更加用力的操弄，把两人的理智都撞个稀碎。他拍下各种各样的大仓，时不时还要求对方把表情做的更加淫荡。俳优同样陷入了这场拍摄游戏，除了呻吟外嘴里不断喊着“拍我拍我”“这样的表情可爱吗♡”…诸如此类的话。

到最后，仿佛av一般。在电视上总是以帅气模样出现的若手俳优做出v字手势，伸出舌头迎接丸山射到他脸上的精液，以痴态的高潮颜面对镜头，结束了这场游戏。

…事实上，丸山现在还时常去“复习”这些照片，他才能把这段情事的过程记得如此清晰。

是的，这些照片没有被删掉。

酒后乱性的第二天，丸山是在脑袋的钝痛和咔咔的响声中醒来的。他还没来得及理清状况，就看到眼前的大仓正一张张翻看他相机里的照片，表情很是微妙。

纵使记不清具体过程，丸山也模模糊糊知道自己昨夜用相机犯下了什么事。他紧张得捏着被子，把相机抢回来也不是道歉也不是，想要解释更是拼不成完整的句子。

见他这幅模样，大仓倒是乐了，弯起嘴角挑逗他:“怕什么，这不是拍的挺好的。”

“……我会删掉的。”丸山干巴巴地说。

他和大仓并不熟，就算是一夜情，也得守规矩才是。更何况大仓是势头正好的俳优，不可能不注意这些事。

但是这只涨红脸的狸猫完全猜错了发展。

大仓把相机塞到丸山手里，说:“你可以拿这些照片来威胁我的吧。”

“我当然不……”

“可以威胁我……就说要抖出这些照片，之类的。然后我就不得不和你交易。”像是完全没听见丸山的话，大仓自顾自的说下去。他神情不仅不紧张，还带着点隐隐的兴奋。

“为了封口，我就用身体来交换吧？”

尽管完全搞不清大仓提出这样交易的目的是什么 ，但正如之前所说，丸山是不擅长拒绝的人。说是交易也好，单纯的炮友关系也罢，丸山和大仓就这样把这段暧昧又纠缠的关系维持了下去。

在肉体的关系之外，大仓和丸山之间又涌动着某种道不清情愫。在旁人看来，他们之间迅速拉近了距离成了朋友，在休息时间聊天或者孩子气的拌嘴，在摄影结束后一前一后地去居酒屋，身体接触也不过是男人间平常的勾肩搭背而已。

然而，在所有人看不到的地方。他们相拥，如此热烈，让贴紧的嘴唇像玫瑰般鲜红。

或许丸山自己也没想过，他是个很擅长侵入别人生活的人。不知不觉间，俳优的卫生间里总是摆着两把牙刷，客厅里摆上了丸山被骗以后买来的瓶子，冰箱里的常备的酒成了双人份。

就像是水钻入海绵之间，他很快就几乎成了大仓生活的一部分。

大仓总是很贪杯又不经醉，常常不等丸山来就喝了起来，有次干脆醉的都爬不起来了，跪在柔软的垫子上一边嘟囔着“今天我硬不起来了呀”一边下流地给丸山口交。

后来，要是没什么工作，他们就整天的赖在一起，除了做爱，他们也会吵吵闹闹的打游戏（丸山总是输），窝在一起看电影（大仓会先哭）。

大仓的厨艺不错，但点外卖更多。一来是因为懒，二来他只要一穿上围裙，丸山就要像大型犬那样凑过来，黏黏糊糊地亲他的脖颈。最后往往饭吃不上，还耗费了更多体力。问他就这么喜欢围裙吗，摄影师会露出含着色欲的眼神，认真又害羞地说：“能勾出线条，很可爱哦。”

丸山开始整日整日地想着大仓。大仓势头正好，与丸山工作上的来往也多了。每次丸山在会议上提议拍摄主题，都有种是在满足自己遐思的感觉。在梦里，穿着校服的大仓与他在教室里相遇；被雨打湿的大仓蹲在他的楼下扮演宠物情人的角色；露出秋日忧郁的眼神的大仓凝望着他......

与之伴生的，是一种更加庞大的欲望。

尽管第一次上床时丸山表现得很过分，此后他都在性爱中保持着分寸，会说下流的话，会顶到深处，但更多的是爱抚，不去留下会被周刊杂志抓拍到而成为暧昧新闻的吻痕。这是成年人心照不宣的约定，在恋爱与交易的模糊关系中的最后一点冷静。

但现在，仿佛有恶魔在他耳边低声诱惑，丸山愈发难以抑制了。他想要更加用力， 留下痕迹，让大仓不仅是在快感更在疼痛中记住他。

他变得贪心，贪求大仓不堪的模样。在接触过大仓闪闪发亮的一面，接触过大仓勾引与挑逗的一面，他还想看见大仓的悲鸣、哀求，被染成肮脏的姿态。

丸山心里清楚，这种欲望是见不得人的，是不能够期待的。

这种欲望烦恼着他，让他无法专心，陷入一种奇怪的心情。时常别人和他说话的时候，他就走了神，最后只能以过分元气的笑容搪塞过去。

他有些刻意地疏远了大仓，减少了见面的次数，借口工作太忙。但实际心里明白，他是在压抑欲望。

他开始悲观地想，亲吻和拥抱都是短暂的，大仓会在某天找到正经的对象，然后结束这种关系。到时他也就只能像败犬一样离开，他不会做威胁的事，这些或日常或官方或下流的照片都会变成他想删掉又舍不得的回忆。

但是他没想到这天来的这样快。

他按照之前约定的时间到了大仓家，敲门，没人应，打电话，嘟嘟两声无人响应。

他想了想，打给两个人都认识的居酒屋老板。对方听了好像很惊讶，说你们今天约了见面？大仓还在我这儿喝酒呢。

丸山有点紧张地问：“他一个人？”

“没有。他和另外一个人在一起，那人好像是个制作人之类的人物。”

“啊....”

“噢。他们刚刚付钱走了。”

“这么快？”

“对方付的钱呢，而且大仓坐的好像也是他的车。”

丸山莫名有些烦躁，好像是老板把情报汇报地太详细的错，他干巴巴地道了谢，就挂断了电话。

没想到老板热情泛滥了，追加一条短信说“我看他们俩没什么亲密举动...稍稍搂搂腰应该算不上亲密吧！”。

他并不清楚两人的关系，只是误以为丸山在追求大仓，作为好事者而在一旁起哄而已。

但对于丸山这个当事者而言，事情并不会这样简单。大仓从来没有爽约过，就算真有什么事也一定提前说明。

他回了自己家，倒在床上，感到一种强烈的挫败感。

老板的描述就更为这些烦躁的火苗添上了汽油。丸山不可免俗的感到嫉妒，愤怒以及悲伤。他是心思丰富的人，加上最近被占有欲折磨着，这么一会儿就隔空联想出大仓和那位制作人的种种。实在幼稚。

他心中的各种想法喧闹着，以至于他好一会儿才听到咚咚咚响的敲门声。

来的人居然是大仓。

“呀。”大仓苦笑着，因为他浑身湿透了，“外头下雨了，你不介意我进来吧？”

这并不是一句问话，他说完就径直进来了，脱下鞋就溜进了丸山的浴室。

丸山不免有些尴尬，刚刚还让他苦恼不已的主角居然就这样简单地闯到他家里来了。他家很是脏乱差，衣服占据了半张床，收藏来的各种玩意儿让人几乎不能下脚。

他心情乱糟糟的。不知道该不该去整理；不知道该不该问清大仓刚才为什么不接电话，和那人又是什么关系；不知道该不该就此揭过，做些气氛轻松的事，例如进到浴室去亲湿着头发的大仓....

浴室的水声的确让丸山心猿意马，今天发生的事让他成了一个延期毕业的高中生，面对恋爱的难题举棋不定。以至于大仓问他要衣服时，他都是慌慌张张地丢进去的。更令他气馁的是，大仓完全像个没事人，换上了干净衣服后就进了他的卧室，像小狗一样从衣服中扒拉出一个位置，还不忘吐槽一句“你怎么会有颜色这么花哨的裤子”，然后心安理得地躺了下来。

“今天来晚了，抱歉。”

“没事....”丸山说，他坐起身，靠在床背上，免得和大仓躺在一块儿。

“我看到了。”

“什么？”

“老板是在和你打电话吧，一边捂着一边往我这里看，太明显了。”

没想到大仓会直入话题，丸山有些不知所措，他望着天花板，傻气地说了声“啊。”

丸山有种奇异的直觉，大仓今天来，就是要和他中断关系的。

“那个人在追我，是位大制作人的儿子。”大仓起来自顾自的拿了香烟点上，又躺了回去，兀自笑了。“我和他在一起也挺好的吧，maru你说是不是。反正maru也没在我身上留名字对不对？”

“要写名字的话，写在哪儿比较好呢？这里，这里，还是这里？”俳优夹着烟的手指向自己的嘴唇，胸口，下腹。

那全部都是丸山亲吻过的地方。

“...不过maru应该没有这个兴趣吧，现在都不瞧着我。”大仓颤抖着声音。

丸山没有回答。仍由沉默像屏障一样横在两人之间。

大仓又深吸了一口烟，终于开口了。

“我们结束吧。”

烟灰再也堆不住了，从指尖塌落，崩溃地散在床单上。

“不行....”

“什么？”

“不行。”

丸山几乎是从生涩的喉咙里挤出这两个字的，他从大仓手上抢过烟，只剩下最后一点了，他猛地吸了一口。太久没抽烟，他差点被呛出了眼泪。蛾子撞在烛火上说不定也是这么痛，他猜。

“我还....不想结束这种关系。”丸山的声音低哑的可怕，他靠过去，和大仓抵着额头。

丸山完全猜错了自己，他根本不甘心退出这段关系，像一条丧家之犬。相反他现在的做法是近乎粗暴地吻着大仓。

而大仓在他身下微微颤抖着，接纳了这个吻。不知是否是错觉，那姿态近乎是臣服。

丸山抬起头，这会儿眼里全是让人猜不透的情感。

他让大仓翻过身，像小狗一样跪趴着，以接近撕扯的方式脱下他刚换上的衣服。他揍了一下大仓的屁股，对方便闷哼一声软了腰。丸山一想到他对那个男人或许也是这样听话，就一阵烦躁，忍不住多扇了几下，看着臀肉染上下流的粉色。

丸山将皮带解下来捆住大仓的双手。然后将展示在桌上的工艺品扇子拿过来，就这么直接插入，木头柄粗暴地拓开肉穴让俳优一阵悲鸣，他动着身子挣扎，但丸山从上方用大手卡住他的脖子，就像捕食者对猎物做的那样。

大仓就这样撅着屁股，后穴里插着半开的扇面，像只求偶的鸟雀。丸山就这样对焦然后拍照，把相机拿到大仓面前，“交易还没结束吧？”他说，“所以这种关系怎么能结束呢。”

大仓凑过去亲丸山。“那就在我身体里写下名字吧，就像第一次那样...”

这句话里似乎还有其他深意。但丸山无暇仔细思考了，他心里理智的堤坝被彻底冲垮，积攒的欲望闯了出来。“交易要有诚意啊小忠。”他说，“先射出来一次试试看。”

他握着扇柄来回抽插，却在大仓绷紧了身子要高潮的时候，用手指按住了大仓的铃口不让人射出来，另一边的动作不停，来回顶过前列腺给予快感。

大仓被射精的欲望折磨的快哭出来了，手指扣着床单哀求。

但丸山全然不理睬。“喂，动一动腰。”他不客气地说，“这把扇子以后就送给你了，怎么，小忠不喜欢吗？”

“不是的...”大仓夹在痛苦和快感之间简直要疯了，又不得不动着屁股去迎合扇子的操弄。最后丸山放过他的时候，大仓整个人瘫倒在床上短暂地昏了过去，他腿都合不拢地射精，加上刚才流下的眼泪口水，脏了床单一片。

“好脏啊小忠。”丸山说，扯着俳优短短的头发，强迫他去舔那些液体。“除了我还有谁忍得了你这么脏？”

大仓没有力气回应，更别说像平时那样游刃有余地挑逗。丸山用布带蒙住了他的眼，在这样感官不对等的情况下他完全被主宰了，丸山让他做什么他就做什么。大仓摸索着爬起身，还因为动作太慢，乳尖上被扇子狠狠抽了一下。他顺着指引去含丸山的阴茎。丸山浅浅地插了几下就开始顶到喉咙深处，大仓敏感的喉管让他忍不住想反呕却做不到，只能涨红了脸，津液顺着嘴角而下。

丸山还没射精就退开了。大仓低着头咳嗽喘息，嘴唇红的像朵玫瑰在燃烧。他看不见，也就猜不出丸山接下来要做什么，这种无法了解情况的恐慌感让他忍不住想退到角落里躲起来。

“小忠又忘记自己长得多么大只了。真可爱。”丸山轻笑，他站在床边上，握着大仓的手也让他下来。

大仓毕竟看不见，动作总是畏畏缩缩的。结果丸山不耐烦了，直接握着他的手腕把人拉下来，大仓顺势跪了下来，膝盖和冰冷的地板相撞，他想要哀叫，却瞬间考虑到丸山可能不爱听，于是转变成了一丝呻吟。学得真快，他已经彻底成了挂着主人姓名牌的乖巧雌兽了。

丸山往大仓的脖子上戴上项圈，栓了一根短短的链子，另一端系在床角，然后往大仓屁股里塞上按摩棒。很快大仓就明白他的用意了。带凸点的按摩棒一刻也不停地刺激他，但只要他想动动腰，就会牵动金属链子让项圈勒紧他的脖颈。

濒临窒息的痛楚让他下意识抬起下巴伸长脖颈，但这只是适得其反。他的身子弓弦一般整个绷紧了，脑内一片空白，只剩下感官被激荡着。

丸山还火上浇油地去舔弄他的乳尖，将它们刺激地完全挺立，并同时揉弄他的阴茎。窒息的濒死感加剧了人的情欲，大仓一会会儿就去了两次，阴茎半软地榻着，可怜的小东西什么都射不出来了，只是惨兮兮地吐着前液。

大仓彻底受不住了，他试探着去亲吻摄影师的指尖，“放过我吧...”他在限定的范围内摇着头，“不要按摩棒了好不好....”

丸山满意地摸了摸他的下巴，就像主人对宠物做的那样。“那你要什么？小忠，说出来。”

“操我...”大仓哀求，泪水把眼罩都浸湿了。

“操哪里？”丸山伸手搅弄大仓的口腔。

“我的后穴，小穴...雌穴...”大仓模糊不清地说，他几乎是在胡言乱语，“给那里写上maru的名字...”

丸山的欲望得到了满足，他没有理由不去回应大仓的需求了。他解开项圈，把大仓抱到自己身上，用阴茎的插入取代了冰冷冷的按摩棒。大仓欢迎式的呻吟着，抬起屁股又坐下，大概是怀念那温暖的体温，他紧紧的抱住了丸山，把脑袋埋在对方的颈窝里。

大仓那样的依顺，似乎把自己的每一处肌肤都交了出来。

这让丸山忽然意识到，渴望疼痛的人，或许从来不止他一个。

丸山把大仓放倒在床上，把他的双腿折成m型，就这么插入到深处，来回抽插顶过欢愉的那点。他们黏黏糊糊地不停接吻，大仓是真的放弃思考了，来回不停地说着“舒服”“再多一点”，让丸山又涨大一些，每次插入都几乎完全拔出来再狠狠撞进去。

最后冲撞了几下，丸山完全射在了大仓的后穴里。

大仓就这么敞着腿，仍由精液从后穴里流出来，身上全是狼狈的情欲的痕迹。

丸山用纸巾胡乱地给他擦了擦，然后靠过去从后面抱住了大仓。俩人就像彼此依靠的小动物，亲昵而难舍难分。

他心底里凿开一个小洞，藏着掖着的情感静静流淌出来。

他靠在大仓的耳边，以近乎呢喃的方式说了“喜欢”。

大仓没有应声，丸山便以为他睡着了没听到。结果对方下一秒便憋不住似的，露出了笑意。

“那要交往吗？”

丸山惊讶的睁大眼，随即又红了脸，忍不住地去亲大仓的嘴角，把人闹得犯痒痒。

他们笑了一阵。然后像水鸟般依在一起。

丸山犹豫了一阵，还是说:“小忠不要再去见那个人了。”

大仓哼哼了一阵，回答道:“那你也不能再对我冷淡了。”

丸山明白过来，就是因为最近他的疏远，大仓才会心灰意冷地说断绝关系。他感到一万分的后悔，把搂着腰的手臂收的更紧一些，像是要把对方完全圈在自己身边。

大仓也不反抗，缓缓地继续说:“没事的，我今天就拒绝他了。”

“诶？”

“不然你以为我为什么淋了雨，被这人恼羞成怒地甩下车了呗。

“而且……

大仓握住了他得意的，感情的直球——

“maru早就捷足先登了啊。你以为是一夜情的晚上，不过是我趁机想要和你变得亲密。”

——抛了出去。  
这直球的话语里，是藏匿许久的爱，如同一团花束砸进丸山的心中，满堂灿烂。

“我很早，很早就喜欢你了。”

原来，当排开所有嫉妒的喧潮，赤裸展现的，是两颗想要彼此靠近又羞怯不定的心。

丸山早就独占了爱。


End file.
